When the Day Comes He Won't Expect it
by PaigexPurgatory
Summary: When the day comes Derek won't know what to do or how to feel because he didn't even try to save him. Not until the heart stopped beating did he know that Stiles was truely lost to them.


When the day comes he won't expect it. In fact Derek will feel like for the first time in a long time that he is ok.

Today Derek will leave his phone at home miss all the calls from Lydia.

Derek will do what he does every day. Nothing. Or it feels like nothing because Gerard is dead and the kanima is gone. And that used to fill his days.

Today Derek can almost forgive himself for being himself. Almost. So when he goes out to his the old car he will miss Lydia knocking on the door.

Derek won't be there when she cries alone against his door and he won't be there stop her from giving up. He doesn't see any of the pack that day and it seems strange.

Allison will look everywhere for Derek. He doesn't notice that Isaac hasn't come by. Derek doesn't see any of it.

So when he returns home and find only solitude he won't be surprised.

Only now will he remember his abandoned phone. When he turns it on he will be surprised by the amount of messages that have crowded his screen. 7 missed calls. 7 voicemails.

He will growl a little in annoyance, until he sees who they are from. Then all the happiness turns to worry because this never comes with good news.

He listens to the voicemail. Few words breech his thoughts. . The messages continue but he won't hear them because the shock has caused the phone to fall away from Derek's slack grip. Very few things could cause Derek hale to panic yet suddenly he is.

He will grab his keys and drive. He won't even realize what he is doing until the door opens. Scott will be the one to open it. He will almost immediately slam it in Derek's face. This will only further the horrible feeling that Derek has in the pit of his stomach. What he will see will kill him and what he will hear will hurt more. Because Stiles is dead. The love of Erica's life. Scotts best friend. Derek's friend. The only one that cared. The pack mom.

Isaac will be teary eyed, holding a shaking Erica to his chest while she cries. Boyd's out behind the house punching things because that's all he can do to stop the feels he has from spilling out. Scott will look angry, but it is only a mask to cover up his grief. Allison is on the floor against the wall bawling her eyes out. Jackson looks blank, as if he was just gone, vacant, he can't cry or speak he just stands. Lydia is sobbing, Stiles had talked to her not a day ago ever "Death doesn't happen to you, it happens to everyone around you" and god he was right.

Derek will feel only that kind of pain that burrows deep and makes him angry. He will hate himself for treating Stiles like garbage, unimportant and unwanted. Yes, Stiles talked too much, but at least he was talking. Derek will blame himself, maybe if he had answered his phone or stayed home that day maybe then he could have saved him from the alpha pack. Maybe then he could have done something. But he won't and he can't and it hurts.

The memory of that day will kill Derek, because while he was having a good day, Stiles was being captured. When he is finally feeling good about the pack and about himself, Stiles is being murdered. The rest of the pack looked for him, called out his name and search the forest and the town. It will be Lydia and Jackson who find the body, in the woods ripped to pieces. That will be why Jackson is silent, he carries the body of a boy who never reached 18. He will feel awful, because this boy who had done everything to save them, the one who was didn't have any supernatural aids to protect him, is the one that died for them. He had repeatedly told Stiles he was a loser and ordinary. He was far from it. Lydia cries for the boy she ignored, that she now feels tortured by the absence that wouldn't have mattered to her a month ago. Scott yells at Derek because the only person who had stood by him was gone. Taken gracelessly from this earth by his own kind and he couldn't stop it. Everyone feels this pain in their chest and the person to fix it is broken and all the pack members couldn't put him together again. Stiles was the one every one ignored, the boy that was strong enough to run with wolves and brave enough to die for them.


End file.
